Nostalgia
by Shiroi Kimiko
Summary: Detrás de aquella mariposa infernal, mis pensamientos son embargados por todo lo que me enseñaste de tu mundo, Ichigo. Todo lo que gracias a ti, aprendí. Experiencias que llenaron mi alma de una calidez que no conocía. Y me incitan a quedarme junto a ti.


Esta viñeta fue escrita el 12 de Enero de este año, poco después que saliera el ending 26 de Bleach. Al ver las imágenes miles de pensamientos surcaron mi mente y me atreví a escribirlos intentando expresarlos desde la perspectiva de Rukia.  
>Espero sea de su agrado (:<p>

Bleach no me pertenece, sino Renji estaría de vacaciones -unas largas vacaciones- junto a mí :D

* * *

><p><strong>Nostalgia<strong>

Fueron sólo unos meses. Tan sólo eso. No alcanzó a ser siquiera un año.

El tiempo que duró no tiene importancia. Lo que me llevo conmigo, fue todo lo que viví. Todo lo que aprendí. Nuevas sensaciones que descubrí. Nuevas personas que conocí. Un mundo nuevo. Y cálido.

No hay nada como la calidez de una familia. La sonrisa de esa dulce niña. El sarcasmo de su hermana. La hiperactividad de su progenitor. Y su cariño. Tan acogedor. Tan servicial. Como una familia realmente unida. Una peculiar familia. Que me dio abrigo. Y un lugar, que sin darme cuenta, podía llamar hogar. Precisamente por las personas que lo conformaban.

No hay nada como la compañía de unos amigos. Aquellos con los que compartes risas. Quienes comparten su comida. Pero sobre todo te brindan su amistad. Su apoyo. Su confianza. Esa chica inocente, que sonreía a todos e irradiaba dulzura. Ese chico intelectual, tan perspicaz y caballeroso. Ese grandote callado, de lealtad incuestionable. Y todos aquellos que me dirigieron palabra alguna. Amablemente, junto con una sonrisa.

En la Academia Shinigami todos competían con sus compañeros. Allí tenías que valerte por ti mismo.

En el Instituto los estudiantes compartían anécdotas, intercambiaban palabras, almorzaban juntos. Pasaban ratos juntos. Y lo disfrutaban.

Sin embargo, todo aquello que aprendí, todos esos lindos recuerdos que llevo, no fueron grabados por mí misma.

Sin duda, son gracias a él.

De todas las cosas, la que más agradezco fue haberlo conocido a él.

La razón es simple.

Sin él, no habría conocido un hogar. No habría podido sentir la calidez de una familia.

Sin él, no habría podido conocer amigos. Lo grato que resulta estar rodeada de gente que no te busca por interés, o por mandato. Sino porque buscan trabar amistad contigo.

Su honradez. Su bondad.

Su carácter y el mío justificaba nuestras riñas. Mas, su sonrisa y sus gestos era algo que realmente cautivaba.

Su determinación y lealtad eran algo realmente admirable. Él luchaba por defender a todos. Y así mismo se hundió.

Por defender a todos, él perdió algo muy importante para él.

Y yo, me voy.

Me alejo de todo aquello que aprecio.

¿Si acaso voy satisfecha?

De todo lo que viví gracias a él, sí. De esta separación, no.

Sé lo que es renunciar a algo preciado por voluntad propia. Sé lo que es aceptar la muerte con satisfacción. Sin ningún sentimiento de culpa, con total plenitud.

Y precisamente así no me siento ahora.

Un nudo. En mi garganta. En mi estómago. En mi corazón.

Una sensación de melancolía y resignación.

Tristeza por no volver a sentir todo esto que me acongoja. Resignación porque no lo abandono por voluntad.

¿Qué sentido tiene quedarme si la persona que provocó todas estas sensaciones ya no puede verme?

Ya no podré sentir su sonrisa dirigida a mí. No podré luchar a su lado. No le seré de ayuda.

Porque él no sabe que yo puedo o no estar allí.

Pese a ello. Lo veo en su mirada. Veo mi recuerdo reflejado en sus ojos. Y puedo entender que él siente lo mismo. Como siempre, nuestros pesares son compartidos. Así como las miradas. Y las palabras.

Así, a cada paso que doy, es un recuerdo que se va hundiendo en mi alma. Las risas que me otorgaron. El cariño que me dedicaron. Las palabras que me profesaron.

Todo ello, voy rememorando cada vez que me acerco a la salida. Guiada por aquella mariposa violeta. En el silencio. Sólo escuchando su ligero aleteo. Volviendo de vuelta al mundo del cual él me sacó.

Es confuso. ¿Por qué siento que regreso a un trabajo? Aquí también tengo amigos.

Ah…

Después de todo aún es gracias a él. Antes sólo eran contadas personas con las que me relacionaba. Estrictamente mi escuadrón.

Ahora, gracias a él, aquí tengo un hermano. No aquél hombre que sólo me había dado su apellido. Sino un verdadero hermano.

También, tengo a mi amigo de la infancia. Aquél del que fui separada.

No sólo ellos, ahora puedo tratar con más gente.

Gracias a él, ya no sé a qué lugar pertenezco.

Lo que sé, es que no quiero dejar todo aquello que descubrí. Quiero seguir aprendiendo, quiero seguir encontrando nuevas sensaciones. Quiero que él me siga guiando.

Quiero volver a caminar a su lado.

—Ichigo…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Comentarios random:<em>**

Al leer nuevamente esta viñeta, se me vino a la mente la canción 'Arigatou' de Kokia o.o

Sí, es una indirecta de que les invito a escuchar la canción (?)

^Ahora ya no es indirecta D:


End file.
